La siguiente generación
by Estrella77
Summary: Todas las guerras han terminado y un nuevo rey se sienta en el Trono de Hierro. Todo Rey necesita herederos, y he aquí los días de sus nacimientos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos. Esta historia no será una historia. Sera una serie de 7 viñetas que se centraran en los días en que nacieron los príncipes y princesas de Westeros, la descendencia del rey Aegon VI (ALIAS JON SNOW). En esta versión de esta historia se descubre la verdad acerca de los padres de Jon (suponiendo que R+L=J) poco antes del inicio de la historia. Jon no va hacia el muro, sino hacia Essos y, tras pasar un tiempo ahí, reúne un ejército y, al enterarse de la verdad de su ascendencia decide hacer un embate por el trono de Hierro. Tras mucha lucha, finalmente logra reunir a los siete reinos y elije tomar por esposa a su prima, Sansa Stark.**

**Bien, ya están advertidos de las cosas que van a encontrar si siguen por aquí. Quien quiera quedarse, bienvenido sea. Quien no quiera, le deseo lo mejor y que le vaya bien.**

**Aviso: Todo lo que puedan reconocer del Mundo de Hielo y Fuego pertenece al genio de George R.R. Martin. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

Capitulo 1: El príncipe de Rocadragón

304 D.C.

Estaba nervioso, esa era la verdad. Ya lo había estado antes; cuando lucho contra los Baratheon y los Lannister, cuando fue coronado, y cuando llegó la hora de consumar su matrimonio, pero con los dioses como testigos, JAMÁS había estado tan nervioso como en ese momento.

La causa era sencilla. Al otro lado del pasillo donde se encontraba, detrás de una puerta de roble no lo suficientemente gruesa, su esposa estaba dando a luz a su primogénito. Los gritos de dolor de la mujer más importante de su vida ya eran bastante malos por si solos, pero sumados a los gritos ininteligibles de las parteras creaban una sensación de estrés que lo estaba ahogando de preocupación.

Los guardias que estaban en el pasillo con él se mantenían más calmados, lo que le causaba envidia y rabia al mismo tiempo, pero a pesar de todo su parte racional no le permitía hacer nada radical, como empezar a gritarle a ambos que dejaran de estar tan calmados mientras él se moría de nervios.

También estaba preocupado; preocupado porque su hijo pudiera nacer con alguna complicación, porque su esposa pudiera sufrir algún daño permanente por este parto que, a su juicio, llevaba demasiado tiempo. Y si bien tenía el control suficiente para no exhibir sus nervios empezando a caminar en círculos por el pasillo ni tirándose el cabello como si se lo fuera a arrancar, estaba a punto de olvidarse de todo y mandar al primero que tratara de calmarlo a cuidar a Camaegor y a sus hermanos.

Por fin (después de lo que pareció un siglo) la pesada puerta se abrió y una de las jóvenes que asistían en el parto (una muchacha de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones) salió y, luego de una reverencia, hablo:

"_Su Alteza, la reina ha dado a luz"_.-Una sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro de la chica antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras- _"Un varón, sano y robusto"_.

En ese momento, no pudo aguantar más. Todo el alivio porque el parto había ido bien, porque su esposa estaba a salvo, porque su hijo estaba sano lo inundo. Sumado a la alegría que le daba tener un hijo, fue suficiente para que el rey esbozara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sin querer esperar ni un momento más, camino a zancadas hacia la habitación dónde se encontraba su mujer.

Estaba en la cama, algunos de sus cabellos empapados de sudor cubrían su frente y todo su rostro, sus mejillas aún estaban algo rojas por el esfuerzo de dar a luz a su hijo, y su cuello y todo su rostro estaba empapado de sudor, pero nunca se había visto más hermosa que en ese momento.

"_Mi Reina"._\- dice, aguantando las ganas de abrazarla y besarla hasta que olvidara hasta su nombre.

"_Mi rey"._-le respondió. Hasta su voz sonaba cansada, pero la sonrisa en su rostro daba la sensación de que todo estaba bien en el mundo.

Se acercó a su cama y, sentándose en la orilla, le aparto con cuidado los mechones de cabello que cubrían su hermoso rostro. Ninguno dijo nada, no hacían falta palabras, solo se quedaron mirándose a los ojos uno al otro, sintiendo que este era un nuevo comienzo para ambos. La habitación podría haberse derrumbado y ninguno se habría dado cuenta.

Después de lo que parecieron horas (sin embargo bien podrían haber sido solo unos minutos, aunque eso no le importaba a ninguno de los 2) sus miradas debieron separarse para prestar atención a la partera, que acercándose hasta estar a solo un par de pasos de distancia, hablo con voz tranquila:

"_Mi rey, la reina y el joven príncipe se encuentran en perfecto estado, pero la reina necesita estar despierta una pocas horas más antes de dormir, para estar seguros de que ha superado cualquier posible complicación del parto"._

Dándole una sonrisa suave, asintió al tiempo que le contestaba: _"Entiendo"_.-Luego dio una mirada alrededor de la habitación, al tiempo que se dirigía a las demás mujeres que en ella se encontraban- _"Les agradezco su asistencia a mi esposa en su momento de necesidad, pero ahora quiero un momento a solas con ella. Todas retírense"._

Todas las mujeres excepto una hicieron una reverencia y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta, algunas con objetos en las manos; unas sábanas ensangrentadas, una charola con agua y un trapo, y otra con una bandeja que tenía varias pócimas para ayudar en el parto. Claro que ninguno de los monarcas estaba prestando atención a ese tipo de detalles; su atención estaba capturada por un bulto en manos de la única mujer que aún no se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación. Pero, tras un breve asentimiento y un gesto de la mano, ella se acercó a la cama, dejo el bulto de mantas en los brazos de la reina y, tras una reverencia, se apresuró a seguir a las otras fuera de la habitación.

Finalmente solos, el rey retiro con cuidado las mantas con su mano derecha. Debajo, una carita rosada y con mejillas regordetas lo esperaba; estaba tranquilo, sus ojos cerrados, clara señal de que estaba durmiendo. Un par de manos pequeñas y con dedos regordetes estaban cerradas en puños sobre sus mejillas. Sobre su frente caían un par de mechones de cabello rubio, tan pálido que casi parecía plateado. Ni él ni su esposa tenían ese color de cabello, pero no necesitaba pensar mucho para saber a quién pertenecía. El verlo solo aumento su resolución de que nombre debía llevar su primogénito. Ahora solo debía convencer a la madre del niño de que era una buena idea.

"_Es perfecto"._\- La voz de su esposa rompió el silencio de la habitación.

"_Si, lo es"._\- No pudo menos que darle la razón.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, su esposa hablo de nuevo:

"_Entonces, ¿cómo quieres llamarlo?"._

Estuvo en silencio un par de minutos, tratando de reunir de nuevo los argumentos que había armado en su mente para convencerla, pero al final recordó que, con esta mujer en particular, siempre sirvió más ser un hombre de acción que de palabras, por lo que decidió decirlo directamente.

"Rhaegar".

Ella estuvo en silencio por unos momentos. Fue una sorpresa para él, que pensó que ella se negaría de inmediato. Pero su esposa parecía más bien pensativa, como si estuviera meditándolo. Le alegro ver que ella le daba una consideración realmente seria a su propuesta.

Estaban tan ocupados, ella pensando y el mirándola, que tardaron un momento en darse cuenta de que el bebé se había despertado, pero cuando este se empezó a remover y a dar unos cuantos quejidos en voz baja, ambos salieron del trance y centraron su atención en él. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero resultaba obvio que se había despertado. Sansa, sin perder la compostura, uso sus manos, una de las cuales estaba bajo la espalda del bebe mientras la otra estaba bajo su pierna izquierda, para mecerlo (con algo de torpeza, sin duda nacida de la falta de experiencia) al tiempo que le hablaba en voz baja:

"_Sssshh, tranquilo bebe, tranquilo, mama y papa están aquí, todo está bien"._

No creía que fuera posible, pero en unos pocos instantes su corazón se detuvo. Dos veces.

La primera vez fue cuando la escucho hablando con tanto cariño al niño, con una dulzura en su tono que hizo que la amara aún más. Pero la segunda se sintió igual o aún más fuerte, porque el bebé, al escuchar esa voz hablándole con tanto amor, decidió abrir finalmente los ojos. Si antes pensó que el bebe se parecía a su padre, ahora lo pensó con más certeza. Un par de ojos color violeta miraron a su esposa, con tanto asombro que parecía que nunca había visto nada más hermoso (algo que tenía en común con él).

Al ver esos ojos, no pudo detener su sonrisa, que paso de ser una cariñosa a una tan grande que pudo sentir que le dolía la boca. A su lado, e igual de asombrada por los ojos del niño, Sansa esbozaba una sonrisa igual de grande.

"_¿Rhaegar, habías dicho?"._

"_Si…. Rhaegar"._

"_Estoy de acuerdo"._

"_¿Lo estás?"._

"_Claro que sí. Creo que le quedará muy bien"._

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa antes de volver a mirar al bebé. En los brazos de su madre, Rhaegar se revolvió lo poco que las mantas y su poco tiempo de vida le permitían. Ambos lo miraron con una sonrisa en la cara, pero al final fue él quien dijo lo que ambos tenían en mente:

"_Bienvenido, Rhaegar Targaryen, príncipe de Rocadragón"._

_[Varias horas más tarde]_

"_Mi rey, aquí está lo que me pidió".- _La voz rompió el silencio.

Levantó la vista. Había estado parado junto a la cuna por unos minutos, observando dormir a su hijo. A unos pocos pasos de distancia estaba la cama en la que su esposa dormía, recuperándose aún del largo parto. Junto a ella, una silla en la que había estado sentado mirándola desde que llegó de una reunión con el Consejo Privado (por mucho que le hubiera gustado olvidar la reunión y quedarse con su familia, tenía sus deberes como rey y no podía olvidarlos). Además, tanto su esposa como el bebé se habían quedado dormidos antes de que él se fuera y había sirvientes y guardias que los cuidarían mientras el no pudiera.

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora. Lo que importaba era el guardia que estaba a la puerta con una capa negra que llevaba el dragón de 3 cabezas entre sus manos. Por la forma, era obvio que había algo dentro de ella.

Se acercó con rapidez pero en silencio, no queriendo despertar a las otras personas en la habitación. Una vez en frente del guardia, extendió las manos. El hombre, sin perder un momento, depósito la capa y su contenido en las manos del monarca, y, luego de un asentimiento del rey, se inclinó y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Dando media vuelta, se acercó a la cuna y cuando estuvo ante ella miró una vez más a su hijo antes de desenvolver el bulto.

Un destello brilló cuando la luz que irradiaban las velas en la habitación iluminó un huevo de color dorado. A los ojos de los ignorantes, tal vez lo único más impresionante que el color seria el tamaño del huevo. Incluso él, un hombre adulto, necesitaba usar las dos manos para sostenerlo sin arriesgarse a dejarlo caer. Lo contempló por un momento, embelesado por su belleza, antes de hacer lo que había venido a hacer.

Con extremo cuidado, para no despertar a Rhaegar, colocó el huevo dentro de la cuna, apoyándolo en la esquina más cercana a la cabeza de su hijo. Luego de hacerlo, le dio una pequeña caricia a su hijo en la mejilla al tiempo que murmuraba con una sonrisa en su rostro:

"_Considera esto, un regalo de bienvenida, hijo mío"._

**Bien, ¿qué tal? ¿Les gustó o no? ¿Lo odiaron o lo amaron? Toda crítica (constructiva) es bienvenida, así como halagos, insultos, felicitaciones y demás. Mi único requisito es este: si van a insultarme, adelante, solo no se metan con mi señora madre (es enserio, mi madre es sagrada, no hablen mal de ella, igual que yo no hablo mal de las de uds).**

**El siguiente capítulo ya está listo y lo subiré:**

**Cuando pase una semana.**

**Cuando reciba 5 reviews.**

**Lo que pase primero.**

**Bueno eso es todo. Les deseo lo mejor, que les vaya bien y espero leerlos pronto. Salu2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a quien quiera que lea esto. Quiero agradecer a Guest e Hija de Sandor por los review, me alegro que les haya gustado la historia. Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí el segundo capítulo de la historia, ojala lo disfruten o cuando menos no lo odien.**

**Aclaración: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a ese escritor muy talentoso que es G. R. R. Martin. Yo solo uso su mundo y lo que en él se encuentra para hacer volar mi imaginación. **

Capítulo 2: Es bonito y combina

305 D.C.

Otra vez. No podía creerlo. Y menos tan pronto. Apenas había pasado un año desde el nacimiento de Rhaegar y ya estaba de nuevo en el mismo pasillo de la última vez, escuchando a su esposa gritar mientras daba a luz a su hijo. Él, mientras tanto, estaba afuera, dividido entre preocupación y furia. Preocupación por el hecho de que en esta ocasión pasara lo que no paso en la anterior; algo que saliera mal y que les costara la vida a su esposa y a su hijo. La furia, por otro lado, era hacia sí mismo.

Si hubiera hecho caso a los maestres, a las parteras y a su propio sentido común, todos los cuales le aconsejaron que sería prudente esperar un poco antes de volver al lecho matrimonial, esto no estaría pasando, o cuando menos no tan pronto.

Había, sin embargo, una mejora entre esta ocasión y la del año anterior. Esta vez tenía algo a lo que aferrarse. O mejor dicho, alguien. Y ese alguien era el pequeño bebé que estaba sentado en su regazo; Rhaegar. _"Qué bueno que está aquí"_ pensó al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro. En otras circunstancias se habría sentido avergonzado de que él (el hombre que antes de su vigesimotercer día del nombre había conquistado los siete Reinos, resucitado a los dragones y reinstaurado la Dinastía Targaryen) tuviera que depender de un niño que aún no había cumplido su primer día del nombre ni hace 2 lunas para mantener su cordura intacta; ahora, sin embargo, no podía importarle menos.

En ese momento un grito particularmente fuerte le helo la sangre de las venas y estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie de un salto, pero afortunadamente recordó que tenía un bebe dormido encima, aunque eso no impidió que el aliento se le atorara en la garganta y los ojos se le abrieran como si estuvieran a punto de saltar de sus cuencas. Duro solo un segundo, pero eso no impidió que los guardias lo vieran. Mirando el lado bueno, ellos eran los únicos que estaban en el pasillo, por lo que su rostro transformado en una expresión tan poco digna de un rey no sería visto por nadie más, y además, estos 2 hombres en particular eran tan discretos que era casi imposible que alguien más se enterara.

Ese grito solo logro incomodarlo más aún de lo que ya estaba y lo forzó a volver a jurar que si su esposa salía sin ningún problema de este parto, haría caso a las parteras y no la tocaría hasta que hubiera pasado un tiempo prudente. Claro que una parte de sí mismo se recordó que su esposa se veía preciosa en un día normal y divina cuando se vestía para una ocasión especial, y que ante semejante mujer en su cama el no resistiría jamás; para dificultar aún más las cosas (como si no estuvieran ya bastante difíciles en ese campo) el embarazo de Rhaegar no había hecho nada por disminuir su belleza, sino todo lo contrario. Ver esos pechos crecidos como consecuencia de la leche para su primogénito no hizo sino aumentar la pasión en la cama. En su defensa, ella estaba tan ansiosa como él de cumplir con sus deberes matrimoniales, y él no era un hombre que rechazara semejante oportunidad.

En ese momento, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Rhaegar. El bebé, que había estado medio sentado y medio recostado mientras dormía, empezó a removerse y a pasarse las manos regordetas por los ojos para espantar el sueño. Por lo visto su hijo había dormido lo suficiente. Él no había estado nunca en este pasillo (excepto claro, cuando lo sacaron de la cámara en la que había nacido, aunque era imposible que se acordara) por lo que una mueca de confusión era perfectamente natural en su rostro. La mueca, sin embargo no le duro mucho, pues luego de estirar sus bracitos lo más posible, se dio cuenta de las 2 manos que lo sujetaban por la cintura y al seguir su mirada por los brazos a los que estaban unidas se encontró con la mirada de su padre, que lo recibió con una sonrisa tranquilizante en el rostro. Antes de darse cuenta, el bebé estaba devolviéndola con una propia y así estuvieron por un tiempo (que ninguno podría definir, uno porque no sabía cómo hacerlo y el otro porque no le importaba) hasta que la puerta se abrió, con lo que los ojos grises y los violetas se separaron a tiempo para ver salir a la partera, que luego de inclinarse dirigió su mirada al rey, que había vuelto a tener el rostro serio, y empezó a hablar:

"_Su alteza, la reina ha superado el parto de manera excelente, todo ha salido bien"._\- Viendo la pregunta en los ojos del rey, la mujer la contesto al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa suave- _"Una niña, preciosa y sana"._

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su cara. _"Una niña, una bebé, una hija. Tengo una hija"_. Pensó.

Sin perder un momento más, se levantó y, con Rhaegar aún en brazos, se dirigió a la puerta de la cámara del parto, al tiempo que dedicaba unas palabras a su hijo:

"_Vamos a conocer a tu nueva hermana"._ No estaba seguro de si Rhaegar entendió todas sus palabras, pero por la risita que soltó el bebé, pensó que sí.

Al entrar a la cámara, sintió la sensación de que ya había pasado por esto; su esposa en una cama (cansada luego de un arduo trabajo), un ejército de mujeres cargando cosas como mantas ensangrentadas, un cuenco con agua y más (y como la otra vez apenas les prestó atención) y, en una cuna cerca de la cama de su esposa, un pequeño bulto de mantas blancas y grises sobre un pequeño colchón con bordados rojos y negros.

Sin perder el tiempo se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, cerca de su esposa, pero antes de que ambos pudieran hacer algo más que sonreír al otro, Rhaegar soltó una risa encantada y, sin siquiera dar advertencia, se alejó de su padre y se acercó gateando a su madre. Esta le respondió con una sonrisa que a pesar de dar signos de cansancio, no perdió el efecto amoroso.

Luego de acercar a su hijo, Sansa le sonrió una última vez antes de mirar a su esposo, pero eso no impidió que sintiera un par de pequeños brazos apretando alrededor de su torso y una mejilla muy cálida encima de ellos, estrujada contra su costado.

Finalmente, luego de que salieran todos (todos excepto Rhaegar y la bebé) su esposo rompió el silencio:

"_¿Cómo estás?"_-susurro con calma, sin querer despertar a su nueva hija ni a Rhaegar (solo los dioses sabían si este último se había dormido o si tan solo estaba inusualmente tranquilo).

"_Cansada"_\- respondió ella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, sin saber muy bien que decir, hasta que el rompió el silencio:

"_Tenemos una hija"._

"_Si… la tenemos"._

El silencio solo duro unos momentos esta vez.

"_¡Tenemos una hija!"_\- exclamó ella, con una voz tan alegre que inmediatamente lo contagió.

"_¡Sí!"_\- le respondió, una sonrisa partiendo su rostro en 2.

Sin perder un momento (y con una fuerza sorprendente para alguien que acababa de dar a luz) ella lo atrajo hacia sí, uniendo sus labios en un beso que estuvo más que feliz de responder.

Un beso que fue interrumpido por un llanto agudo proveniente de la cuna. Ni lento ni perezoso, se levantó para ver a su hija.

En el momento en que vio que alguien había venido a verla, la bebé dejo de llorar de inmediato y empezó a observar fascinada al hombre que estaba mirándola. Claro que el padre de la niña estaba demasiado ocupado detallando sus rasgos para darse cuenta.

"_Otra vez. Como con Rhaegar"_\- pensó, mirando asombrado esos ojos violetas que no se apartaban de su rostro, y esos 3 mechones de cabello del color de la plata fundida. Estaba fascinado por el hecho de que los 2 niños hubieran sacado el aspecto de su abuelo paterno, pero no lo suficiente como para no escuchar a su esposa decir su nombre, sentada aún a la cabecera de la cama. No le respondió con palabras, pero le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre la cuna y extendía los brazos parta tomar a su hija (que aún no le había apartado los ojos de encima), sacarla de su cuna y volver junto a su esposa, con la niña en brazos.

Acomodando los brazos en anticipación, Sansa sintió que se la apretaba el corazón de ternura cuando vio a su hija, a esa niña que había llevado durante nueve lunas en su vientre y por la cual había sufrido mucho a la hora de traerla al mundo. Sin embargo, toda la espera, el sufrimiento al dar a luz, los 9 meses de cansancio, vomito, pies hinchados y demás se borró en cuanto la tuvo en brazos.

Era extraño cómo funcionaban las cosas. Hace apenas 7 años soñaba con casarse con un apuesto príncipe de pelo dorado, convertirse en reina y tener preciosos varones con cabello color oro batido y unas niñas que tuvieran sus ojos azules y su cabello pelirrojo. Ahora era reina, sí, pero su esposo era su primo, el mismo primo que había creído durante muchos años que era su hermano bastardo, que no merecía ni siquiera reconocimiento de su parte. Su hijo no era similar a su padre y su hija no se parecía a ella ni en el color de sus ojos ni en el de su cabello… y aun así estaba enamorada; de su esposo, de Rhaegar y de…..

"_Rhaella"_\- susurró.

"_¿Qué?"_\- preguntó su esposo, que finalmente había vuelto a fijar su mirada en ella (luego de haberla estado alternando entre los 2 bebés; el que estaba entre sus brazos y el que estaba durmiendo apoyado en su costado).

"_Vamos a llamarla Rhaella"_\- le contestó, una pequeña sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro. Su esposo, por otra parte, parecía confuso.

"_Nunca lo hablamos mucho,"_-empezó su esposo_-"pero pensé que cuando tuviéramos una niña querrías llamarla….."_

"_Si, si, lo sé"_-interrumpió ella-_"pero ahora miro bien a nuestra hija, con el aspecto de un Targaryen… se merece un nombre Targaryen"_-concluyó.

"_Pues… si, pero, ¿por qué Rhaella?_\- preguntó.

"_Bueno…. aparte de que es un nombre Targaryen, tengo 2 motivos más. Uno, es un nombre muy bonito, y el otro, es que combina perfecto con el de su hermano."_\- Dándole una sonrisa a su esposo, continuó- _"Solo piénsalo: Rhaegar y Rhaella. ¿Vas a decir que no combinan?"_

Miró a su esposa por unos segundos, procesando sus razones y dándole mucho crédito a su idea. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando un llanto que solo había escuchado una vez antes los distrajo. Su hija había empezado a llorar, aparentemente hambrienta. Sin decir palabra, Sansa se bajó el camisón y expuso un pecho hinchado por la leche, al cual la bebé se prendió de inmediato y empezó a mamar con avidez.

La decisión en su cabeza ya tomada, se inclinó un poco y acarició con suavidad los 3 mechones de cabello de la niña a la vez que decía, para deleite de su esposa y el suyo propio:

"_Tenías hambre, ¿eh, Rhaella?"._

Sabía que era imposible, pero por un momento, al ver el brillo en los ojos violetas de la pequeña dragona, pensó que ella si lo entendía, y lo que es más importante, le gustaba su nombre.

_[Muchas horas después]_

Era tarde, más allá de la hora del lobo. Todos en esa habitación dormían, bueno, todos menos el, que acababa de llegar.

Había estado hasta tarde en una reunión con el consejo privado, tratando diversos asuntos, desde una nueva disputa entre las casas Bracken y Blackwood (cosa que le había dejado un dolor de cabeza al pensar que ambos señores podrían venir a Desembarco del Rey para presentar el problema ante él) hasta la posición que debía tomar el trono de hierro ante una nueva guerra comercial entre 2 de las ciudades libres (Pentos y Volantis).

Luego de eso, había ido a las habitaciones de Rhaegar para ver si todo estaba en orden. Afortunadamente así era, pero se había quedado un par de minutos viendo a su hijo dormir, abrazado a su huevo dorado. Esa imagen lo había emocionado lo suficiente para hacerlo esbozar una sonrisa suave, que aún permanecía en su rostro cuando le preguntó a la niñera del pequeño si era una práctica común para Rhaegar hacer eso. Tras recibir una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la muchacha, simplemente había asentido y, luego de un simple _"Buenas noches" _se había retirado.

Luego se había dirigido a sus propias habitaciones (bueno, suyas yde su esposa). Al llegar al pasillo se encontró con 2 guardias más vigilando la puerta. Algunos habrían encontrado extraño que tuviera guardias para una habitación vacía, incluso la suya, pero él sabía mejor; había algunos objetos muy valiosos en esa habitación. Pero el más valioso de todos los que había, en ese instante se encontraba entre sus manos.

Inclinándose sobre la cuna, coloco el huevo que era totalmente de color blanco hueso junto a su hija dormida, al tiempo que murmuraba:

"_Esto es tuyo, Rhaella. Cuídalo bien, y algún día el hará lo mismo por ti"._

**Bien, ¿Qué opinan?. Si alguien quiere dejar un review, adelante. El tercer capítulo lo subiré en una semana más. Felices 7 días para todos mientras tanto. Salu2 y que estén bien.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola a quien quiera que lea esto. Acá el tercer capítulo de la historia.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo sólo lo uso para entretenerme un rato.**

Capítulo 3: Noticias importantes en un momento importante:

306 D.C.

El sonido de trabajo. Eso era lo único que se escuchaba. Había mucho ruido a su alrededor. Gruñidos y jadeos de parte de los hombres que empujaban bloques de piedra, el ruido de los canteros al usar martillos para darles a los bloques la forma adecuada, los relinchos de los caballos que tiraban carretas llenas con los restos inútiles del lugar, y el de unos pocos hombres que, parados alrededor de una mesa, examinaban con detenimiento unos planos para estar seguros de que estaban en el camino correcto. También había otros ruidos menos notables, como el de los traqueteos de las armaduras que llevaban el hombre y la mujer que lo acompañaban, sus guardias. Incluso, si se concentraba un poco, podía oír los comentarios ásperos de los hombres mientras realizaban sus labores.

Él estaba en su propio mundo. Luego de llegar, había saludo a los arquitectos y, tras confirmar que las obras estaban al día y que no había problemas, se había alejado, examinando el lugar y las reparaciones que en él se hacían. El Pozo Dragón. Durante casi un siglo y medio, Pozo Dragón había estado abandonado. Sin dragones, no había ninguna necesidad de mantener el lugar. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Gracias a él, ahora había 4 dragones adultos, y necesitaban un espacio propio. Pero no se había limitado a restaurar el lugar, sino también a mejorarlo, para estar seguro de que nadie excepto él y las pocas personas que gozaran de su confianza se acercaran a los dragones (aunque, en este instante, él era la única persona capaz de acercarse a los dragones por más de unos pocos segundos sin temor a ser devorado o quemado vivo), así como asegurarse de que estos pudieran volar en libertad cuando quisieran.

"_La última vez los encadenamos y los dejamos morir aquí dentro, pero no permitiré que pase de nuevo. No son simples bestias; son mis hijos en todo menos en sangre, y JAMÁS los encadenare ni encerrare, ni permitiré que nadie más lo haga"_ pensó para sí mismo.

De todas formas, Pozo Dragón no sería la sede de los dragones, solo sería un lugar para mantenerlos cuando Jon los necesitara sin que pudieran lastimar a nadie. El verdadero hogar de sus dragones seria Rocadragón, donde podrían crecer a sus anchas sin ser un gran riesgo para sus súbditos.

Sus súbditos; aún se sentía extraño pensar que tenía súbditos; él, el joven que había pasado más de 10 años como el Bastardo de Invernalia.

Estaba tan ocupado en sus divagaciones, que no se dio cuenta de un joven escudero que se acercaba corriendo hacia él, el león dormido de la casa Grandison bordado en hilo dorado sobre su jubón de algodón. Un atuendo sencillo para el escudero del heredero de Bastión de Tormentas, pero mucho más adecuado, considerando el repentino calor que había llegado a la capital hace unos días y que no parecía que fuera a disminuir en un futuro cercano.

Fue arrancado de sus pensamientos por el brusco _"Alto" _que soltó su guardia, Ser Lucien Ríos. Al girar la cabeza vio a sus 2 guardias bloqueando el paso al muchacho, él con la mano levantada, su palma a escasa distancia del rostro del joven, mientras ella lo miraba totalmente concentrada, atenta al menor movimiento, como si fuera un león a punto de saltar.

A pesar de estar a varios pasos de distancia, escucho al muchacho exclamar en un tono de voz muy agitado: _"Necesito hablar con Su Alteza, es urgente"_. Antes de que Ser Lucien pudiera responder (de mala manera, si su ceño fruncido decía algo) él se adelantó.

"_Dejadlo pasar."_-Ahora ante el rey y con su atención totalmente centrada en él, el muchacho se puso increíblemente nervioso, y las miradas penetrantes de los 2 guardias reales no ayudaban precisamente, por lo que se arrodilló y no habló ni una palabra. Ligeramente entretenido por los nervios del muchacho, tardó un par de segundos en hablar: _"Bueno muchacho, no viniste hasta aquí solo para quedarte ahí arrodillado ¿verdad?, levántate y dime porque estás aquí."_

En su prisa por obedecer, el escudero casi cae al piso, para su diversión y la de sus guardias (a los 2 los conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo, incluso si sus rostros permanecían inexpresivos). Sin embargo, todo asomo de diversión se esfumo al escuchar las siguientes palabras:

"_Vengo en nombre de Lady Dyanna; la reina se ha puesto de parto"._

No estaba preparado para escuchar esa noticia tan pronto, por lo que recibirla de esa forma tan directa hizo que el corazón empezara a bombear con más fuerza, aunque logro mantener el rostro imperturbable y hablar con total seguridad en la voz.

"_Ser Lucien, ve por nuestros caballos."_

Luego de poner un dragón dorado en la mano del escudero, le agradeció con rapidez y se dirigió a la mesa en la que estaban los arquitectos y el maestre cantero acompañado por su guardiana.

"_Me temo que ha surgido un imprevisto que me impide continuar mi estadía aquí. Una vez disponga del tiempo suficiente, los convocaré para escuchar todo lo necesario"._

Apenas escucho las frases corteses de despedida de los hombres, y ni siquiera se molestó en verlos inclinarse. Estaba ocupado saliendo del lugar al paso más rápido que podía (casi corriendo). A las afueras de la entrada del Pozo Dragón, Ser Lucien ya estaba montado sobre su caballo, (un animal de batalla color marrón oscuro) al tiempo que 2 capas doradas sujetaban las riendas de la montura de Tarsi (un caballo totalmente blanco, a excepción de una mancha en los cuartos traseros) y de la suya (un magnífico corcel totalmente negro, proveniente de los desiertos dornienses, como un regalo de la princesa Arianne). Tan pronto como estuvo sentado correctamente sobre la silla, hizo girar su montura y cabalgo a la Fortaleza Roja con rapidez, mientras sus guardias lo seguían a duras penas.

Tan pronto como hubo cruzado las puertas del castillo, se bajó del caballo sin siquiera esperar a que este se detuviera por completo, y se dirigió con rapidez al pasillo en el que ya había estado en 2 ocasiones. El caballo se quedó en el medio del patio solo, pero no importaba. Estaba seguro de que algún mozo de cuadra se encargaría de él.

Recorriendo la fortaleza lo más rápido posible, no tardó en encontrarse en el familiar pasillo, y, a diferencia de las últimas 2 veces, esta vez sí había alguien más en él aparte de algunos guardias; varias personas de hecho. La mayoría eran las acompañantes de su esposa (seguramente Sansa había estado con varias de ellas cuando empezó a sentir que venía el bebé), pero también había unos pocos caballeros y, por lo poco que prestó atención, un par de señores menores.

Pero ninguno de ellos importaba. La única persona en ese pasillo que importaba era la muchacha que no despegaba la mirada de la puerta, como si a fuerza de voluntad pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro.

Dyanna Connington, la segunda de los 3 hijos de Lord Jon Connington, Señor de Bastión de Tormentas y Señor Supremo de las Tierras de la Tormenta, que a pesar de no llevar aún ni 5 años en su nuevo lugar (en el que él mismo lo había colocado, luego de la destrucción de los Baratheon) ya había logrado ganarse el respeto (y en algunos casos el miedo) de varios de los antiguos señores de la tormenta. Había quien decía, no del todo sin razón, que en este cometido lo habían ayudado su esposa y sus hijos.

La joven Dyanna, parada frente a él, definitivamente había contribuido a esto. De apenas 16 años, ya se había probado como una dama sabia, justa, atenta, bondadosa y muy inteligente. Sumado a su aspecto, en el cual combinaban la cabellera rojiza de su padre y los ojos violetas de su madre, era con toda seguridad la dama más atractiva de la corte (después de su esposa).

En cuanto se acercó a ella, esta hizo una reverencia rápida, que el cortó con gesto impaciente al tiempo que le decía:

"_¿Qué pasó?"_

"_Estábamos reunidas con las demás damas de la corte, cuando me dijo que sentía un aguijonazo de dolor en la zona baja del vientre. Le pregunté si debía llamar al maestre, pero ella dijo que se encontraba bien; sin embargo, a los pocos minutos los dolores eran más fuertes y era demasiado evidente, al final la convencí y la llevábamos a su habitación cuando se puso en labor de parto"._

"_Aún faltaba una quincena," _ -pensó, al tiempo que sentía como si el corazón le fuera a salir por la boca- _"¿hace mucho tiempo que estas aquí? _–le preguntó en voz baja.

"_No, solo unos momentos. No te impacientes, aún es muy pronto para recibir noticias"._

"_No te impacientes". _Si hubiera sido cualquier otro noble el que le dijera eso mientras su esposa estaba en labor de parto, le habría ordenado a Tarsi y Ser Lucien que lo sacaran a rastras de la fortaleza. Pero esta no era una noble cualquiera. Esta era Dyanna, la hija del señor de las Tierras de la Tormenta. Dyanna, una de sus aliados más leales en la guerra por el Trono de Hierro y la persona que había obtenido con astucia uno de las más grandes victorias para la causa de los Targaryen. Dyanna, su amiga, que había estado con él desde el principio y que había probado su fe en él 100 veces.

Por todo eso, solamente inspiro hondo y controlo lo mejor posible su expresión, de modo que cuando volvió a mirarla lo único que se divisara en su rostro fuera la impaciencia, no la rabia.

Estuvieron así por un tiempo, discutiendo temas banales, desde los caballos (la gran pasión de Dyanna) hasta Rhaegar y su habilidad para hacer travesuras y poner histérica a su niñera (el gran dolor de cabeza de Jon y Sansa).

Por fin, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la puerta se abrió. Por ella salió la misma matrona que había atendido a su esposa en los 2 partos anteriores. Evidentemente la mujer había aprendido una o dos cosas de las experiencias anteriores con el Rey y la Reina, por que hizo una reverencia y no se demoró más en dar las respuestas que se esperaban de ella:

"_El parto ha sido un éxito. Tanto la reina como el bebé están a salvo." _–Luego de una pequeña pausa respondió la última cosa que al rey le interesaba saber- _"Es una niña, Su Alteza. Sana y vigorosa."_

Todo había salido bien. Su esposa y su nuevo hijo (_hija _más bien dicho) estaban a salvo. Eso era lo único que su mete pudo registrar por unos momentos. Pero luego, una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro y estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación cuando recordó que no estaba solo en el pasillo. Por lo que, con la sonrisa aún en el rostro, volteó a ver a Dyanna, la cual estaba a un par de pasos de distancia, y le dijo:

"_¿Podrías…."_

"_¿Ir a buscar a Rhaegar y Rhaella y traerlos, para que conozcan a su nueva hermana?" _–se le adelantó ella, conociéndolo demasiado para equivocarse.

Él dio un leve asentamiento y una sonrisa agradecida que ella le devolvió antes de ir en busca de los hijos mayores del rey. Por orden del monarca Ser Lucien la acompañó. Nunca estaba de más un guardia para el príncipe heredero y su hermana.

Dirigiéndole unas pocas palabras a Tarsi, dejó a su segundo guardia vigilando afuera mientras él se apresuraba a entrar.

Dentro, la ya familiar sensación de haber pasado por una situación igual se volvió a hacer presente; la habitación llena de mujeres, el olor a sangre y todo lo demás.

Pero nada de eso importaba: lo único que importaba era su esposa; la mujer pelirroja que estaba sosteniendo un bulto de mantitas de color azul en sus manos y cuyos ojos no se despegaban de él.

Se acercó con el corazón latiéndole más rápido de lo normal; era la tercera vez que pasaban por esto, pero él seguía emocionándose igual que cuando nació Rhaegar.

Su esposa finalmente apartó sus ojos de la bebe y lo miró. Se miraron, y miraron, y miraron. En esa mirada que se dieron estaban todas las palabras que no se pronunciaron. Que él se había enterado y había venido de inmediato al conocer su estado. Que ella se había asustado a pesar de no ser su primera vez. Que él estaba muy feliz de que todo hubiera salido bien.

En algún momento, alguno de los 2 debió haber despedido a las parteras para tener privacidad, pero la verdad era que ninguno lo recordaba; estaban demasiado perdidos mirándose entre sí y compartiendo la alegría de tener una nueva hija, una niña que era parte de los 2.

Luego de un tiempo que a ninguno de los 2 le importaba definir, la puerta se abrió. La persona responsable encontró al Rey y la Reina en su propio mundo, ambos con sonrisas en el rostro mientras miraban a su nueva hija. Mientras el Rey sostenía a la pequeña criatura entre sus brazos la reina había levantado una de sus manos (a pesar del obvio esfuerzo que representaba) y la había acercado a su hija, permitiendo que la bebé chupara su dedo índice.

La real pareja separó la vista de su hija menor y miro hacia la puerta al tiempo que esta se abría. En primer lugar entró Ser Lucien, seguido de cerca por Dyanna. Tomado de las manos de esta última iba Rhaegar, que lucía muy orgulloso de poder caminar por su cuenta, a diferencia de Rhaella, que venía cargada en los brazos de su nodriza, aunque la actitud calmada que tenía se desvaneció en cuanto vio a sus padres.

Manteniendo una expresión ilegible en el rostro, los reyes hicieron un gesto para que les acercaran a sus 2 hijos mayores. Una vez hecho esto, hicieron un gesto suave pero firme para que los dejaran a solos. Todos se apresuraron a obedecer; todos excepto Dyanna, que se demoró lo justo para echar un vistazo a la nueva incorporación a la casa Targaryen y darle un rápido pero sincero _"Felicitaciones" _a la madre de la niña, tras lo cual ella también se retiró.

Como le pasaba cuando a estaba a solas con alguien de su familia, o mejor aún, con todos, se sentía en una extraña paz.

Aquí, sentado en la cama junto a su esposa, ella con la bebé en sus brazos mientras el tenia sentada a Rhaella sobre sus rodillas, y con Rhaegar arrodillado junto a su madre y sin despegar los ojos maravillados de su nueva hermana, se sentía como si el mundo fuera perfecto.

Pero nada dura para siempre, y este hermoso momento no era una excepción; lo que finalmente lo rompió fue la voz infantil de Rhaegar:

"_¿Cómo se llama?" _– preguntó, la curiosidad impregnando su voz.

"_Tu madre y yo aún no lo hablamos"_

Al escuchar la pregunta de su pequeño niño, la mente de Sansa se concentró en ella. Ciertamente necesitaban pensar en un nombré para la bebé; y a juzgar por los ojos violetas y los 2 pequeños mechones de pelo rubio plateado, un nombre Targaryen sería mucho más apropiado. La verdad era impresionante como sus 3 hijos sacaron todos el aspecto de los Targaryen. Empezaba a creer que sería siempre así con su descendencia.

"¿Pero cuál sería un buen nombre?" –Pensaba mientras tanto Jon- _"Un nombre de Targaryen, de niña, que no evoque malos miembros de la familia y que, quizás, combine con el de su hermana."_

Estuvieron así un rato; los padres pensaban, Rhaegar, con su curiosidad insaciable, se había aburrido de ver a su hermana y había empezado a mirar todos los muebles de la habitación y hasta debajo del lecho de su madre, al tiempo que Rhaella, que apenas había superado su primera luna desde sus primeros pasos temblorosos y que obviamente no iba a poder igualar el paso de Rhaegar, estaba sentada aún en el regazo de su padre y le tironeaba el jubón, en un esfuerzo por recuperar su atención.

Entonces ocurrió. Como si se le hubiera iluminado el ingenio en ese momento, Sansa giró la cabeza de golpe para mirar a su esposo, e interrumpiendo la línea de pensamiento de este último, soltó:

"_¿Qué tal Rhaenys?_

Su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida por su esposa, pero tardó un momento en encontrarle sentido a la conversación, e incluso cuando lo hizo se vio en la necesidad de un instante para volver a estar atento.

"_¿Cómo? ¿Rhaenys? ¿Quieres llamarla Rhaenys?"_

"_Si, Rhaenys. Es un nombre bonito y evoca a una reina. También combina con los de sus hermanos mayores, así que pensé….."_

"_Estoy de acuerdo" _–la interrumpió de golpe.

Aturdida por la interrupción, tardo un segundo en responder.

"_¿Lo estás?"_

"_Claro. Si tú quieres que se llame así, estoy de acuerdo. Creo que le quedara bien. Rhaenys Targaryen"_

Sin poder resistirse a él, Sansa levantó (con algo de esfuerzo) su espalda de las almohadas rellenas de plumas en las que estaba recostada y le dio un beso corto, que fue seguido por un _"uhhhg" _de parte de Rhaegar, que les sacó a ambos una sonrisa divertida de la cara. Su hijo había dejado al descubierto su rechazo a los besos hace poco y no parecía que fuera a cambiar de opinión pronto.

_[Al día siguiente]_

Faltaba poco para el amanecer. Rhaella y Rhaegar estaban en sus cuartos durmiendo, como cualquier niño de su edad. En este horario solo el rey y los hombres que estaban de guardia estaban despiertos. Todos los demás dormían.

El rey estaba revisando la correspondencia que había ignorado el día anterior, como consecuencia de su visita a Pozo Dragón y el tiempo que había estado en la fortaleza, tanto antes como después del nacimiento de su hija.

Había cartas de las casas Rikker de las Tierras de la Corona y Waynwood del Valle. Ambas casas tenían un miembro de familia cuyo día del nombre se acercaba y lo invitaban a un pequeño torneo que realizarían para celebrar. Lo hablaría con su esposa para ver qué opinaba, pero en lo personal preferiría declinar cortésmente las invitaciones; sus otras obligaciones en la capital eran abundantes, y, además, no se sentía cómodo dejando a su esposa que apenas se empezaba a recuperar del parto y además tenía que cuidar a 3 niños pequeños.

Había también una carta de Lord Mooton, en la cual contaba de una carraca pentoshi, la _Sueño de Noche_¸ que había atracado en Poza de la Doncella recientemente y en la cual viajaban unos enviados de la ciudad libre para tratar con el rey, pero que se habían desviado del rumbo debido a las tormentas del otoño que había en el Mar Angosto. En la carta, Lord Mooton le informaba, por petición de los enviados, que habían salido ya de Poza de la Doncella y que esperaban llegar a la capital en una quincena aproximadamente.

La cuarta carta, proveniente de su castellano en Rocadragón, Ser Perenol, informaba de las mismas tormentas de las que hablaba Lord Mooton y le enviaba un informe de las pérdidas causadas por ellas. Afortunadamente, no eran muchas.

La quinta y última carta era de Lanza del Sol, donde sus habitantes se deleitaban con la noticia del nacimiento de la princesa Silvayna Martell, la primogénita y heredera de Arianne. Fue la única de todas las cartas que logró arrancarle una sonrisa. Aunque Arianne no era una persona tan cercana como Quentyn, se alegraba por ella, sobre todo por los 3 abortos que había sufrido en los últimos 2 años.

Luego de terminar de leer la carta de la Princesa de Lanza del Sol, se levantó y decidió hacer lo que había decidido hacer en cuanto despertó, que debía hacer ahora, antes de empezar formalmente el día.

Se dirigió al baúl que había a los pies de su cama y lo abrió. Dentro había varios tesoros, pero el único que le importaba en ese momento era el huevo totalmente oscuro que reposaba en él. El huevo era de un negro tan absoluto que si se agarraba de noche (como su esposa y él habían hecho varias veces) y con todas las velas apagadas, se sentía casi como agarrar un puñado de sombras en las manos.

Con su carga segura en sus manos, salió rumbo hacia la cámara que su esposa debía utilizar momentáneamente hasta que se recuperara del parto (lo que más odiaba del día siguientes al nacimiento de sus hijos era como se suponía que su esposa y él debían dormir separados). Una vez ante la puerta, abrió con cuidado para no hacer ruido y dejó a sus guardias afuera.

En la habitación todos dormían. Su esposa dormía, su rostro aún mostraba agotamiento por dar a luz el día anterior. La doncella que debía cuidarla y vigilar al bebé dormitaba, recostada en un sillón cerca de su hija. Y, en una cuna junto a la cama, la pequeña Rhaenys dormía ajena a todo. Parándose al lado de la cuna, la miró dormir tranquila y depósito el huevo negro a su lado. Parado junto a la cuna, murmuro:

"_A la Reina Rhaenys le encantaba volar, según dicen. Quizás a ti también te encante, mi pequeña."_

**¿Bien? ¿Lo amaron o lo odiaron? Los comentarios son bien recibidos, solo una cosa; absténganse de insultar a mi madre (es enserio).**

**El próximo capítulo ya está listo y lo subiré en una semana. Que estén bien. Un saludo a quien lea esto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a quien quiera que lea esto. Aquí el capítulo 4 de la historia. Gracias a quienes mandaron reviews. Es bueno saber que les gusta la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo sólo lo uso para entretenerme y para tratar de entretener a otros.**

Capítulo 4: Primer Vuelo

307 D.C.

"_¿Adónde vamos, Padre?"_ – Rhaegar preguntó.

"_Es una sorpresa"._ – le respondió, una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro.

Ambos estaban en la ciudad. El rey iba montado en un corcel de color blanco. El caballo era más apropiado para un paseo que para una batalla, por eso lo había elegido. Además, era lo bastante fuerte para soportarlos a él y a Rhaegar. Aunque su primogénito apenas había cumplido los 3 años; su peso no suponía gran problema.

Eran un grupo numeroso. El y su hijo en el medio del grupo, y alrededor, todos montados, había un grupo de 20 guardias, de los cuales 6 eran dothrakis de trenzas con campanillas, 5 eran soldados westerosi con armaduras de acero y los últimos (o más bien dicho las últimas) 9 eran mujeres guerreras. Dirigiéndolos a todos estaba Ablana, una guerrera experimentada, una guardia muy capaz y una de los más leales guerreros a su servicio.

El camino estaba despejado, por lo que habían recorrido un buen trecho en poco tiempo; estaban al pie de la colina de Rhaenys en esos momentos, y subían sin mucha dificultad.

Este era el primer día que tenía libre en verdad desde hace mucho tiempo y había decidido usarlo bien. Sansa estaba muy embarazada y, por añadidura, estaba muy pendiente de una de sus obras de caridad. Sumado al hecho de que Rhaella la seguía constantemente y requería atención, estaba seguro de que a su esposa no le importaría si él entretenía a Rhaegar por unas horas. Rhaenys no era un problema; dormía la mayor parte del día, y cuando estaba despierta bastaba con darle uno de sus juguetes y se mantenía tranquila y feliz. Era el momento perfecto para llevar a Rhaegar a volar por primera vez sobre un dragón. Hasta ahora, la única persona que los dragones en verdad permitían montar aparte de él era Sansa, y dado que su esposa había pasado la mayor parte de sus últimos 4 años embarazada, no había podido hacerlo mucho en ese tiempo.

Hace unos días había tocado el huevo de Rhaegar y había sentido lo tibio que estaba. Sabía lo que significaba; el dragón que había dentro de él estaba creciendo bien. Pero cuando saliera, estaría principalmente al cuidado de Rhaegar, y para ese momento quería que su hijo tuviera todo el conocimiento posible sobre los dragones, de otra forma podría causar un problema.

En ese momento, dejo de lado sus pensamientos y miro hacia abajo. Sentado enfrente de él, con un brazo alrededor para procurar que no cayera del caballo, Rhaegar miraba con interés a su alrededor. No era la primera vez que salía con su padre a ver la ciudad, pero igual se maravillaba con muchas cosas. Principalmente con los lanzadores de puñales y los titiriteros que actuaban en las esquinas o en las plazas menores por las que cruzaban.

Finalmente habían llegado a su destino: el Pozo Dragón, en la cima de la Colina de Rhaenys. Luego de desmontar, deja a todos los guardias atrás al cuidado de los caballos al tiempo que se aventura al Pozo Dragón. Camina despacio para no adelantar a Rhaegar, que camina a su lado con una sonrisa de emoción. A su hijo le encanta visitar a los dragones.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar, se encontraron ante una puerta hecha de hierro. Era la única puerta para entrar en la arena, porque él lo había preferido así. Al estar solamente con Rhaegar, no se molestó en intentar disimular cuando introdujo una mano en el cuello de su jubón y saco una llave del mismo material que la puerta de su interior. Con la llave en la mano, dio un paso adelante y la introdujo en la cerradura. Una vez abierta la puerta, hizo cruzar a Rhaegar, cruzo él mismo, cerró la puerta y volvió a poner cerradura. Luego de eso siguió caminando unos pasos más con Rhaegar a su lado, hasta que llegó a la arena.

La arena del Pozo Dragón. Era un espacio muy amplio, de más de 100 yardas de ancho. El piso estaba cubierto de una capa de arena bastante gruesa, y no había nada al alcance que estuviera hecho de tela, madera, ni nada que los dragones pudieran quemar por accidente. Lo único que había allí eran unas cuantas ovejas que por orden suya habían sido metidas por la entrada del ganado, la única entrada al Pozo, (aparte de la que el acababa de usar) aunque eso había sido anoche, y a esta altura todas ya estaban muertas. Algunas habían sido devoradas por los dragones, y se veían algunos de sus huesos chamuscados dispersos por el pozo. Las demás habían muerto por las altas temperaturas que imperaban en el pozo, consecuencia del calor que exudaban los dragones.

Los dragones. En este momento solo estaban 2 de ellos en Pozo Dragón: Belaerys y Germantes. Camaegor y Vestaeron estaban en Rocadragón, pero no estaba preocupado; los dragones eran más que capaces de cuidarse solos y los había entrenado bien; no era probable que atacaran a alguien, a no ser que los atacaran primero, claro.

Fue en ese momento que notó que las arenas estaban muy calientes; probablemente alguno de los dragones acababa de hacer una llamarada, por lo que levantó a Rhaegar, que ahora miraba maravillado a Belaerys, y se acercó al dragón.

"_¿Estás listo hijo?_

"_¿Listo para qué?_

"_No vinimos aquí sólo para verlos". _–le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

"_¿No?" _– le preguntó Rhaegar con curiosidad.

"_No. Esta vez….. vamos a salir a pasear"._

Rhaegar era un niño muy listo. Solo le tomó un momento entender lo que implicaba su padre con esas palabras.

"_¿O sea que vamos a volar? ¿En un dragón? ¡¿Yo también?!" _– le preguntó, la emoción palpable en su voz, y con una sonrisa tan ilusionada que hizo que su padre también ampliara la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro.

"_SÍ. Desde luego que vendrás conmigo. Es decir, si tú quieres" _– le respondió con calma.

"_¡Sí quiero, sí quiero, si quiero!" _– le respondió, la emoción nunca dejando su rostro.

"_Bien, pero en ese caso, hay algunas cosas que debes prometerme. ¿Me vas a hacer caso en todo y no te separarás de mí?" _– le preguntó, la sonrisa ya borrada de su rostro y una expresión de seriedad ocupando su lugar.

"_Sí" _– respondió Rhaegar, la sonrisa ilusionada aún en su rostro.

"_Y cuándo diga que es hora de que bajemos, ¿no pondrás quejas y te quedarás tranquilo?"._

"…_..Sí…" _– respondió, aunque era obvio que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

"_Está bien. Ahora veamos" _–dijo, al tiempo que se acercaba con pasos pequeños al dragón- _"Germantes está durmiendo, y no parece tener intención de despertarse pronto, así que iremos en Belaerys."_

Le tomó un tiempo colocar la silla de montar en torno al cuello largo de Belaerys y ajustarla de unas cuantas caricias al dragón en su hocico y en el cuello escamoso, Jon subió por una de sus alas. Era un poco más difícil de lo habitual puesto que debía usar un solo brazo, el otro ocupado sosteniendo a Rhaegar. Finalmente, estuvo bien situado entre 2 de las púas de Belaerys, con Rhaegar sentado delante de él y lo bastante cerca como para sostenerlo bien una vez que hubieran empezado a volar.

"_¿Estás listo?" _–le preguntó una vez más a Rhaegar, y tras recibir un asentimiento entusiasta de parte de su hijo, le dirigió al dragón una sola palabra en alto valiryo- _"Vuela"_

_[Una semana después]_

Sentado en su solar, Jon recordó por un momento el primer vuelo de Rhaegar.

Había pasado toda la mañana volando junto a su hijo. Primero habían dado unas cuantas vueltas sobre Desembarco del Rey. Luego de eso habían volado hacía el este, hasta perder de vista la tierra firme. A Rhaegar le encantó volar sobre el mar. La inmensidad de azul que parecía no tener fin había dejado a su hijo muy feliz. Pero luego de un tiempo, había decidido que había mucho más que ver, por lo que, a pesar de que no parecía hacer muy feliz a Rhaegar, había hecho a Belaerys volar hacia el norte y ligeramente hacía el este. Luego de ello, había hecho que el dragón ascendiera hasta ocultarse entre las nubes blancas. A Rhaegar también le había encantado eso. Finalmente, luego de divisar tierra, habían descendido lo bastante como para divisar personas. Una aldea de pescadores en Punta Zarpa Rota había sido testigo de un dragón inmenso volando sobre el mar, lo bastante bajo como para causar olas ligeras cada vez que batía las alas. A partir de ese momento, habían seguido la línea de la costa hacia el sur, hasta volver a Desembarco del Rey.

Habían llegado a la ciudad luego de un largo vuelo, y a juzgar por la posición del sol, el rey dedujo que había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde la comida del mediodía. Luego de volver al Pozo Dragón y aterrizar, se habían despedido de Belaerys y de Germantes, que había despertado y estaba devorando con ansias unas cuantas ovejas, y habían salido del Pozo Dragón, mientras por el camino Rhaegar no dejaba de comentar lo increíble que había sido el vuelo y le preguntaba cuando podían volver a salir. Sumado a las declaraciones de su hijo de que no podía esperar a que naciera su dragón para poder volar por todos los Siete Reinos por cuenta propia, el regreso a los guardias y caballos que estaban esperando en el exterior fue todo menos silencioso. Pero eso no importaba; amaba escuchar a su hijo tan feliz y entusiasta.

Pero toda esa alegría que sentía fue remplazada por preocupación cuando llegaron a la entrada del Pozo, donde además de su escolta y los guardias que cuidaban el lugar se encontraron con un jinete enviada por el mayordomo de la Fortaleza Roja. Aunque técnicamente no fue el muchacho de cabello rojo y ojos marrones el que lo preocupó; no, lo que lo preocupó fue las noticias que le habían mandado a traerle.

Mientras él estaba paseando con Rhaegar en un dragón, su esposa se había puesto de parto, había dado a luz y hasta había elegido un nombre para el bebé. El príncipe Daeron Targaryen, como la reina lo había nombrado, había nacido mientras su padre estaba sobrevolando las costas de Punta Zarpa Rota. Era en definitiva un gran cambio entre la llegada de este y los otros 3 hijos que había tenido el rey.

El niño había nacido sano y robusto, para gran alivio del rey, y con unos ojos violetas y un cabello plateado que coincidía con los de sus 3 hermanos mayores. Por fortuna el jinete había podido calmarlo casi al instante, por lo que no había estado preocupado por mucho tiempo.

Luego de cabalgar a la Fortaleza Roja y dejar a Rhaegar al cuidado de su niñera, había ido a ver a Sansa. Su esposa había quedado demasiado agotada por el parto, por lo que la encontró dormida, así que decidió centrarse mejor en el pequeño bebé que dormía en una cuna a su lado. El niño dormía apaciblemente con sus diminutas manos a cada lado de su pequeña cabecita, mientras una manta lo cubría. Solo con esa imagen, una sonrisa surgió en su rostro.

Pero ahora ya había pasado una semana desde ese día. Era de noche y todos dormían, a pesar de la tormenta que azotaba afuera de la fortaleza. Rhaella y Rhaenys estaban durmiendo profundamente, y Rhaegar no se quedaba atrás, cada uno vigilado por una niñera. Daeron, en cambio, estaba durmiendo en la misma habitación que él y Sansa. Su esposa dormía de lado, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su pecho. Sentirlos alrededor suyo junto con su aliento tibio en el cuello le sacaba una sonrisa incluso cuando sentía que los ojos se le cerraban de sueño. Dedicó una mirada hacia la ventana, viendo la lluvia que caía con fuerza, y en el momento que desvió la mirada hacia la cuna del bebé un rayo estalló afuera, iluminando la habitación. La luz repentina arrancó destellos del huevo de dragón color escarlata que había depositado en la cuna de Daeron antes de acostarse, y eso fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos para volver a dormir.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Los reviews con comentarios, críticas (constructivas) y más son bien recibidos. Subiré el próximo capitulo dentro de una semana. Salu2 y que estén bien.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a quien quiera que lea esto. Aquí el capítulo 5 de la historia.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para dejar volar mi imaginación.**

Capítulo 5: Un momento padre-hija.

308 D.C.

Cuando era pequeño, soñaba con ser un rey como Daeron, el Joven Dragón. En ese momento pensaba que los reyes eran los hombres más afortunados del mundo. Quizás porque los reyes eran respetados y queridos, 2 cosas que los bastardos como Jon Snow rara vez recibían.

Pero ahora, tantos años después, había aprendido mucho. Una de las cosas más importantes era que los reyes de hecho no hacían lo que querían siempre, sino que tenían obligaciones que no debían posponer. Cómo en este momento. Si por él fuera, estaría con sus hijos o su esposa, o en el patio de entrenamiento, o con los dragones. Pero no podía; tenía sus responsabilidades como rey y debía atenderlas.

Las cartas. Las cartas eran por mucho una de las partes más tediosas de ser rey. Un mínimo de 10 cartas era enviado al rey cada día. En los días más pesados, llegaban más de 20 y puede que hasta treinta.

La mayoría eran cartas de señores menores en disputa por tierras o derechos, seguidas muy de cerca por invitaciones formales de señores y caballeros hacendados que lo invitaban a sus castillos a ser testigo de una fiesta de bodas, o compromisos, o días del nombre, o un pequeño torneo que realizaban en busca de ganar reconocimiento, o más.

Para empeorar las cosas, su sentido común, ese que se había visto muy cambiado desde la guerra, lo incitaba a desconfiar mucho más de lo normal, en especial de los maestres. Por ende no podía darse el lujo de confiar a un hombre de cadena la tarea de leer las cartas y pasarle solo las importantes.

Acababa de terminar de leer una carta de Lord Morrigen. Era más un discurso largo y muy preciso en el que exponía con todo detalle cada una de las razones por las cuales su casa tenía legítimos derechos sobre una porción de los territorios que estaban en posesión del Nido del Grifo. En circunstancias normales, habría dejado el asunto en manos del Señor Supremo de las Tierras de la Tormenta, pero en este caso no podía permitírselo; de todos era supuesto que Jon Connington era un grifo a pesar de todos los años que había pasado en el exilio, por lo cual encargarle que solucionara esta disputa generaría discordia en los señores de la tormenta, con Lord Morrigen a la cabeza.

Luego de terminar, miró la pila de cartas que le quedaban, y tras suspirar, decidió levantarse de la silla y frotarse los ojos. Se acercó a la mesa que había junto a la ventana y se sirvió una copa de agua de la jarra de plata que había en ella. Con la copa en la mano, se acercó a la ventana y contemplo el exterior. Unos 40 guerreros se encontraban en el patio que había al pie de la torre. Mientras 20 de ellos se entrenaban con espadas en parejas, 5 más se entrenaban con la lanza en el estafermo. Otros 12 estaban practicando el tiro con arco, y los últimos 3 simplemente observaban.

Lo más destacable de esto no era la habilidad de algunos, si no la inmensa diversidad que se veía. En el patio de entrenamiento había caballeros westerosi, ciertamente, pero también había algunos dothraki de trenzas con campanillas y piel cobriza. También eran visibles los inmaculados con cascos con púas y lanzas en las manos. Y las que eran más difíciles de ignorar, si ese fuera su deseo, eran las mujeres guerreras que provenían de Kayakayanaya. A diferencia de sus iguales de westeros, ellas no veían cual era el problema con que las mujeres se entrenaran en el uso de las armas.

De repente, escuchó detrás de si el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Sonrió por inercia, sabiendo bien que solo unas pocas personas tenían permitido entrar a la misma habitación que él sin anunciarse. Y efectivamente, al voltearse vio a una niña de mejillas rosadas; con esa sonrisa inocente en su cara, ojos violetas que brillaban y un cabello plateado que le caía por los hombros como un río de plata fundida, era la criatura más tierna que había visto.

"_Rhaella"_

"_Padre" _le devolvió el saludo, aun sonriendo.

"_¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña?"_

"_Quería preguntarte algo" _–le respondió al tiempo que se acercaba a él.

La alzó en sus brazos, disfrutando de la sensación de sus bracitos envueltos alrededor de su cuello. Una vez que estuvo de nuevo en su silla, con la niña sentada en sus piernas, volvió a hablar:

"_¿Y qué sería eso?"_

"_¿Cuánto falta para que Madre tenga al nuevo bebé?"_

"_En cualquier momento, hija mía" _–le respondió, sin faltar a la verdad. Sansa ya tenía más de 8 lunas y media de embarazo; en cualquier momento daría a luz al quinto hijo de ambos- _"Y dime ¿tú quieres un hermanito o una hermanita?"_

"_Hermanita" _–respondió Rhaella, sin dudar un instante- _"los niños son tontos. Rhaegar nunca me presta sus juguetes y siempre corre más rápido que yo" _–dijo, con una mirada muy ofendida, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

Apenas pudo contener el suspiro que tenía en la garganta. Los niños pequeños peleaban, eso siempre lo supo, pero eso no evitaba los dolores de cabeza que sus hijos le causaban a Sansa y a él.

"_Y dime" _–empezó, en un intento de cambiar el tema de conversación- _"¿qué estuviste haciendo antes de venir aquí?"_

"_Fui al patio de entrenamiento a mirar," _–le respondió, sorprendiéndolo un poco-_ "y quise usar un arco pero no me dejaron, dijeron que era muy pequeña" _–eso último lo dijo con una mirada de enojo. Como a cualquier niño de apenas 3 años, odiaba que le dijeran pequeña.

"_Rhaella" _– la llamó por su nombre con la esperanza de obtener toda su atención, cosa que logró. Una vez hecho esto, la miró mientras se esforzaba por ser firme pero no menos cariñoso- _"si quieres entrenar con el arco, necesitas crecer un poco más." _–omitió la palabra pequeña con la esperanza de que Rhaella no se lo tomara tan mal, pero por lo visto no tuvo mucho éxito.

Sin embargo, antes que pudiera decir algo para tratar de levantar el ánimo de su hija, la puerta fue abierta por uno de sus guardias, el cual le informó que la Reina acababa de ponerse de parto. Apartó el miedo primario que se apoderaba de él cada vez que escuchaba que su esposa estaba a punto de dar a luz y le dio las gracias al hombre, al tiempo que bajó a Rhaella de su regazo y le preguntó.

"_¿Has escuchado?"_

"_Sí. ¡Madre está teniendo a mi nueva hermanita!" _–en la voz se le notaba la emoción- _"¿vamos a ir a verla?"_

"_Desde luego. Pero antes debo ir a mis habitaciones a buscar algo. ¿Quieres acompañarme?"_

La criatura asintió con entusiasmo. A los niños les atraía mucho su habitación, probablemente por las pocas veces que habían estado ahí.

Luego de caminar uno al lado del otro seguidos por un par de sus guardias, padre e hija habían llegado a la puerta de la cámara de los reyes. Dejando a los guardias afuera, abrió la puerta y permitió que su hija entrara antes que él. La niña miraba fascinada a su alrededor, pero cuando él se hincó ante su baúl y lo abrió, corrió hacia él y miro al interior.

Ambos ignoraron, aunque por diferentes razones, la mayoría de las cosas que había dentro del baúl. En su lugar se concentraron en el huevo que había en la superficie. Era tan grande que Rhaella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para sacarlo, y cuando lo logró no pudo sostenerlo mucho tiempo, por lo que lo tomó de sus manos y ella se dedicó a mirar asombrada al huevo. El rey la entendía; el huevo tenía el color de un rubí, y los rayos de sol que entraban por los ventanales le arrancaban destellos que hacían un espectáculo para la vista.

"_Vamos a ver a tu madre" _– y con esas palabras dio el primer paso hacia la puerta, seguido de inmediato por la mayor de sus hijas.

Caminaron hasta la sala de parto en silencio, la mano derecha del rey envuelta alrededor de la de su hija, al tiempo que la izquierda sostenía el huevo. Solo se cruzaron con unos cuantos sirvientes, que tras dedicarles una reverencia siguieron su camino.

Al llegar al ya tan conocido pasillo donde se encontraba la cámara de parto, se encontraron solo con los guardias, aunque al final del pasillo se podía ver a unas cuantas mujeres alejándose con lo que parecían ser sábanas ensangrentadas. Entendiendo de inmediato, se dirigió a los guardias y tras dirigirles una mirada inquisitiva, uno de ellos contestó la pregunta que no se formuló en voz alta.

"_Acaba de terminar, Su Alteza. La comadrona pidió que os dijeramos que todo había salido bien. La Reina os está esperando"._

Dándole un asentimiento, dio por terminada la charla. El segundo guardia se dio cuenta de inmediato de que su Rey tenía las manos ocupadas, por lo que le abrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar una vez que él y su hija habían pasado.

En el interior, su esposa estaba recostada en la cama con su nuevo bebé en brazos. Mientras lo amamantaba hablaba con la muchacha que se había quedado ahí, probablemente para cuidar de la Reina.

Al ver a su madre, Rhaella soltó un chillido de emoción (que llamó la atención de ambas mujeres) y corrió hacia su madre. Aprovechando que tenía la mano libre, se dirigió a la cuna que había junto a la cama. Se inclinó y dejó el huevo en ella antes de voltear a ver a su esposa. Estaba bastante concentrado en ella, pero no lo bastante como para no notar, de reojo, que la doncella que había estado con ella se dirigía a la puerta.

Para cuando llegó a la cama, la familia real ya había quedado a solas en la habitación. Tomando la sonrisa que Sansa le obsequió como una invitación, se sentó junto a ella en la cama, al tiempo que ambos escuchaban a Rhaella exclamar con emoción lo feliz que estaba que el nuevo bebé fuera una niña, y como la iba a cuidar, y jugaría con ella y un millar de cosas más. Finalmente, cuando la niña paro unos segundos para tomar aire, aprovecho para hablarle a su esposa:

"_Gracias"_

"_¿Por qué, exactamente?¿Por este bebé? _–le preguntó Sansa, una sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada de confusión en sus ojos.

"_Por este bebé. Y por nuestros otros hijos. Y por estar a mi lado. Gracias…. Por todo." _–le respondió al fin.

Sansa le miró con una sonrisa bien grande en el rostro. Intentó hablarle un par de veces pero no conseguía sacar las palabras, así que al final, y con la niña aun mamando de su pecho, se acercó a él y le dio un beso que no era ni profundo, ni suave, ni modesto. No, este beso era tierno, como si deseara poder transmitirle en el todo lo que no podía decirle con palabras en ese momento. Sin dudarlo, él le contestó, disfrutando una vez más de los labios de esta mujer que amaba cada vez más.

Cuando se separaron, pudieron ver que Rhaella los observaba, una mirada de curiosidad en la cara, al tiempo que les preguntaba:

"_¿Cómo se llama mi nueva hermanita?"_

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, pero al final fue él el que contestó:

"_Pues, tu madre y yo queríamos esperar hasta que naciera p….."_

"_Se llama Visenya" _–lo interrumpió de golpe Sansa, una sonrisa en su rostro y una firmeza en la voz que era impresionante para alguien que había estado esforzándose en dar a luz ni una hora antes.

Estuvo en silencio por unos momentos, mientras pensaba _"Visenya… Visenya Targaryen". _Luego de unos instantes más volvió en sí, a tiempo de ver como su nueva hija soltaba el pezón de su madre y bostezaba, satisfecha. Rhaella la observó fascinada.

"_Si, esta es tu nueva hermana Visenya. Salúdala"_

Rhaella se acercó un poco más, para poder ver bien a la bebé, y dándole una sonrisa a la recién nacida.

"_Hola. Yo soy tu hermana mayor, me llamo Rhaella. Bienvenida a la familia, Visenya"_

**Bien. Aquí está. La próxima actualización vendrá en 1 semana, como siempre. Siéntanse libres de dejar reviews con consejos, críticas (constructivas), sugerencias y más.**

**Nos vemos y que estén bien.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola. Quiero pedir perdón por la demora, pero por causa de fuerza mayor no pude actualizar hasta hoy. En compensación publicaré juntos los 2 capítulos que faltan. **

**Ahora bien, si han llegado hasta aquí, yo supongo que algo debo estar haciendo bien. Aquí está el capítulo 6 de la historia.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo invento esta historia en particular.**

Capítulo 6: Un susto, 2 alegrías

309 D.C.

Llevaba más de una hora en el patio, y estos no eran sus primeros compañeros de entrenamiento. Dos caballeros al servicio de la casa Staunton y uno que había venido en la comitiva de Lord Velaryon fueron los primeros, y aunque duraron 15 minutos, no fueron un verdadero reto para él; Tarya y su madre Tarsi habían sido las segundas, y aunque había vencido a ambas, lograron durar el doble que los caballeros y lo hicieron pelear por cada palmo y cada paso. Ahora se encontraba con los últimos remanentes de un grupo de 5 dothrakis; 3 habían sido derrotados y estaban afuera del campo, observando junto con Tarya, los caballeros y una buena multitud de escuderos, guardias e incluso sirvientes. Normalmente, estaría incomodo con ser el centro de atención, pero después de tantos años como monarca, había acabado por acostumbrarse, (aunque eso no significara que lo disfrutara).

El dothraki de mayor edad (Ogo), lo atacó por la derecha al tiempo que el más joven (Yengo) lo atacaba por la izquierda. Esquivó la lanza de Ogo y utilizó la espada de la mano izquierda para frenar el arakh de Yengo; luego con un movimiento rápido, golpeó la mano de Yengo con su segunda espada, obligándolo a soltar su arakh al tiempo que giraba para barrer sus pies con el suyo propio. Con Yengo caído y desarmado, Ogo se convirtió en el problema principal; desvío la lanza de Ogo con una de sus espadas al tiempo que daba un golpe a Yengo con la otra. Si esto fuera una pelea de verdad, Yengo habría muerto sin remedio, por lo que ahora quedaron las cosas igualadas. Ogo y él se alejaron uno del otro para poder dar tiempo a que Yengo se levantara, tomara el arakh de acero romo y saliera del campo. Mientras eso pasaba, ambos intentaron recuperar el aliento.

Se midieron por unos momentos, ambos esperando que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento. Al final fue Ogo el que atacó primero; él se mantuvo en posición defensiva, desviando la lanza en 5 ocasiones diferentes hasta que vio una abertura en la defensa de Ogo. Aprovechando la ocasión, contratacó. En un instante, todo había terminado. Ogo había caído; una de sus espadas estaba a escasos centímetros de su garganta, mientras la otra se encontraba sobre su estómago. A su alrededor, el patio estalló en aclamaciones.

Alejando las espadas de Ogo, lo ayudó a levantarse, y tras un asentimiento mutuo, ambos se retiraron.

Estaba cubierto de sudor, jadeando para recuperar el aliento, pero al girar la vista vio una niña que tenía un par de pequeños ojos violetas mirándolo con asombro. Una sonrisa floreció en su rostro.

_[Unos momentos después]_

"_¿Qué tanto viste, Rhaenys?" _–preguntó, medio divertido y medio preocupado de que su hija hubiera visto algo que podía ser demasiado brutal para un niño tan pequeño.

"_¡Te vi peleando con ellos, padre!¡Era increíble!¡Ellos intentaban golpearte pero no podían!¡Eres muy rápido!¡Y la forma en que movías las espadas!¡WOOOW!¡Les pegabas a todos y ellos ni te tocaban! _–exclamó con emoción. Él se preguntaba en silencio como podía hablar tanto sin quedarse sin aliento-_ ¡Era increíble! _–volvió a exclamar la niña.

"_Y dime ¿Qué hacías por ahí? ¿Saliste a explorar de nuevo? _–su segunda hija no podía quedarse quieta, excepto para dormir, y su actividad favorita era explorar el castillo. Las cocinas, los patios de entrenamiento, los establos…. Una vez incluso intentó meterse sin permiso en la sala del Consejo mientras él estaba en una reunión, aunque por fortuna los guardias habían logrado pararla a tiempo. Después de un regaño por parte de sus padres, parecía que Rhaenys había abandonado el deseo de explorar la cámara, o al menos eso creía él.

"_Sí. Es que primero fui a ver a mamá, pero ella estaba dando de comer a Visenya y no podía jugar conmigo. Luego busque a Rhaegar y Rhaella y no los encontré" _– dijo, con una mirada muy fastidiada en su rostro.

"_¿Y qué pasa con Daeron?¿No podías jugar con él?"_

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano menor, Rhaenys frunció más el ceño y desvió la mirada al piso, al tiempo que mascullaba unas palabras por lo bajo.

"_¿Qué fue eso Rhaenys? Habla en voz alta. No pude escucharte" _–dijo, su voz igual de suave aunque sin la sonrisa que cargaba hasta ese momento.

"_Daeron y yo….. estamos peleados" _–dijo la niña, la mirada aún en el piso.

Ante eso no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Es cierto que los niños pelean mucho, pero Daeron aún era un bebe a pesar de haber cumplido 2 años hace poco; él no tenía conciencia de lo que hacía la mitad de las veces. Y Rhaenys podía decir que era grande todo lo que quisiera, pero en las noches de tormenta era ella la primera en ir corriendo hacia su habitación y meterse en la cama con él y Sansa cuando los truenos retumbaban.

Decidió hablar con Sansa para ver si podían hacer algo con esto; a su esposa le gustaba tan poco como a él que los niños pelearan, odiaban verlos tristes o enojados unos con otros.

"_Rhaenys ¿no te gusta estar peleada con Daeron verdad?, _–le preguntó con suavidad a su hija. Esta le dio un _"no"_ pequeño, pero sería suficiente- _"entonces ve y arréglate con él" _–al ver como su hija abría la boca para empezar a protestar, levantó la mano en un gesto para hacerla callar y luego continuó- _"Ve, haz las paces con Daeron y vuelvan a ser amigos ¿entendido? _– preguntó, con la voz firme y clara, dándole a entender de que no había opción. Rhaenys dudó un momento, pero al final decidió asentir. Dándole un asentimiento propio, dio por terminada la charla.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta finalmente del aspecto que tenía. Su cabello estaba pegado a su espalda, su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor seco y sus ropas también estaban manchadas del mismo. Mientras su hija se iba, ordenó a uno de sus guardias que la acompañara para estar seguro de que iba directamente a la habitación de Daeron.

Luego de eso, se dirigió acompañado de su otro guardia a sus habitaciones, para tomar un baño y cambiarse las ropas manchadas de sudor.

Una vez estuvo solo en sus habitaciones (su guardia dejado en la puerta) se dirigió a la puerta que había junto a la chimenea. Dentro se quitó las ropas y se dispuso a tomar un baño.

_[2 horas después]_

Ahora habían pasado 2 horas de ese baño que tan lejano se sentía ya. Estaba en el tan conocido pasillo, con su esposa gritando de dolor mientras daba a luz a un hijo suyo. Ya había pasado por esto en 5 ocasiones diferentes; la espera, la angustia y el miedo a que algo saliera mal, pero a pesar de todo no había aprendido a dejar de temer. Tampoco había aprendido a evitar que su mente traidora empezara a meterle ideas horribles en la cabeza, sin duda surgidas del miedo primario que le originaban los gritos de su esposa.

Los niños habían venido. Nadie los había llamado pero de todas formas habían estado aquí. Y luego se habían ido. Apenas llevaban unos momentos ahí cuando Sansa dio un grito particularmente fuerte que les congeló las venas a todos. Los niños pudieron darse el lujo de alejare de ahí, sus caritas blancas de miedo. Pero él no podía permitirse eso.

Por fin, salió una muchacha al pasillo. Su expresión tranquila le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber: el parto había concluido y todo había salido bien. Involuntariamente, una sonrisa suya se adelantó a las palabras de la chica. Sin embargo, en el momento en que la chica abrió la boca para hablar, Sansa dio un grito desde dentro de la habitación. Eso sirvió para detenerlos a ambos. La muchacha quedo con la boca abierta y la palabra a medio formar; el, por su parte, quedó con la sonrisa congelada en el rostro. La muchacha escuchó que la llamaban desde adentro y corrió devuelta hacia la habitación. Justo antes de que la puerta de roble tallado se cerrara alcanzó a escuchar una voz distinta a la primera, que gritaba: _"¡Hay otro!¡Son gemelos!"_

"_¡Son gemelos!" _Esas 2 palabras le quedaron rebotando en la cabeza, anulándole todo pensamiento racional, y dejándolo aturdido, como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza con una maza. Había esperado muchas cosas, pero esta definitivamente no era una. Entonces se le metió una pregunta en la cabeza y ya no pudo apartarla hasta tener una respuesta: _"¿Qué nombre ponerle al segundo?". _Él había pensado en nombrar al bebé Aemon si era un niño y Sansa le había dicho que deseaba nombrar al bebé Daenerys si era niña. No había motivo para cambiar de idea ahora; pero si los 2 bebés eran del mismo sexo, le correspondía a él elegir los nombres si eran varones, y no había pensado mucho en un segundo nombre para varón.

"_¿Qué nombre sería adecuado?". _Muchos nombres pasaron por su cabeza: Aeragon, Aelix, Aelor, Baelon, Baelor, y una infinidad más. Al principio consideró también nombres Stark: Eddard, Brandon, Rickard, consideró hasta Robb, aunque su lado racional le decía que sería una estupidez nombrar a su hijo de una manera tan similar al Usurpador Robert Baratheon. Finalmente, se le impuso el sentido común y volvió a los nombres Targaryen: Maelor, Maelon, Daemion…. pero ninguno parecía adecuado. Fue al final, cuando casi se le estaban acabando las ideas, que se le ocurrió el nombre perfecto.

_[Al anochecer]_

Llevaba un buen tiempo ahí, simplemente mirando a Sansa dormir. Su esposa estaba agotada; la partera le había dicho que había superado el parto y que tanto ella como los niños estaban sanos, pero a pesar de todo había sido un esfuerzo para Sansa dar a luz a 2 criaturas, cuando estaba acostumbrada a dar solo uno.

Junto a ellos estaban las cunas, en las que estaban los 2 bebés. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos. Había tenido que mandar algunos sirvientes a los depósitos de la Fortaleza Roja a buscar una cuna extra; le serviría para mantenerlos cómodos a ambos hasta que le encargara una apropiada a los carpinteros, una lo bastante grande para mantenerlos juntos.

De repente, Sansa empezó a moverse. Las manos de su esposa fueron hacia sus ojos al tiempo que las suyas iban hacia su frente, para despejar los pocos cabellos rojos que se encontraban sobre ella. Luego de abrir los ojos, ella lo vio y le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

"_Hola" _–le dijo, aún demasiado cansada para hablar en voz muy alta.

"_Hola Sansa" _–le respondió él, una sonrisa en su rostro.

"_No podía creerlo cuando dijeron que había un segundo bebé" _– dijo Sansa.

"_Yo tampoco" _–de repente, una pequeña risa estalló de sus labios- _"Dioses, debo haberme visto como un bufón, ahí parado sin reaccionar"._

Ante esa imagen, ella no pudo evitar unírsele con una pequeña risita.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, ella acariciándolo en la mejilla de vez en cuando, o él levantando su mano para plantar un beso en sus nudillos, todo eso sin dejar de sonreír. Pero al final, fue ella la que rompió el silencio.

"_Bueno, son varones, ¿qué nombres les pondrás? _–le preguntó, su voz habiendo ganado un poco más de fuerza.

"_Pues… ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que querría ponerle Aemon si era un varón? _–ella le asintió, y él continuó- _"Cuando escuché que eran 2 bebés, empecé a pensar en que nombre le pondría al segundo si ambos resultaran varones" _–pauso un segundo y tomó aire antes de continuar- _"se me ocurrieron muchos nombres, y ninguno me parecía adecuado, pero al final, cuando ya se me estaban acabando las ideas, se me ocurrió uno. Es el nombre de un hombre valiente, fuerte, feroz, leal e inteligente. Ese hombre era un cuarto hijo, pero también fue un gran hombre"._

"_¿Cuál nombre elegiste para nuestro hijo?" _–le preguntó Sansa.

"_Maekar"_ –le respondió, su tono de voz firme pero no por ello menos afectuoso.

Su esposa empezó a pasarse el nombre por la boca, probando como se escuchaba- _"Maekar… Maekar Targaryen… el príncipe Maekar Targaryen" _– frunció el ceño unos momentos más antes de mirarlo a los ojos y sonreír- _"Me gusta" _–dijo, al tiempo que lo acercaba para darle un beso. Si su intención era que fuera breve, él se lo negó. Le colocó una mano en la nuca y la acercó más, al tiempo que acariciaba su labio inferior con su lengua. Su esposa lo entendió al instante; abrió los labios y sus lenguas bailaron una alrededor de la otra. Ella soltó un suspiro de satisfacción que lo llevó a profundizar más el beso, deseando hacerlo durar lo más posible.

Sin embargo, al final tuvieron que separarse para poder llevar algo de aire a sus pulmones. Con su mano aún en la nuca de Sansa, acerco su frente a la de él mientras ambos jadeaban en busca de aire, unas sonrisas llenas de felicidad en sus rostros.

_[1 semana después]_

Ahora estaba en su habitación cuidando de los 2 bebés mientras Sansa se daba un baño. Cuando no tenían hambre ni sueño, los gemelos eran unos bebés muy tranquilos, aunque Aemon era mucho más alegre, justo como ahora. Ambos estaban muy entretenidos en los bonitos colores de los huevos de dragón que se encontraban junto a ellos.

**Bien aquí el sexto y anteúltimo capítulo de la historia. Una pregunta: ¿cuál nombre habrían elegido en vez de Maekar?, ya sea que esté entre los mencionados o no. Omitamos el nombre de Aegon, por favor.**

**Bueno, eso es todo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola. Bien, si han llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer hasta el último capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, o que no lo hayan odiado demasiado. En fin, vamos a lo que nos importa. **

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo sólo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

Capítulo 8: La pequeña de la camada

310 D.C.

Se había acostado tarde la noche anterior. Ahora estaba peleando para abrir los ojos. A su lado, Sansa ya estaba despierta. Más tarde se daría cuenta de que algo pasaba; su esposa estaba muy cansada al final de su séptimo embarazo y no estaba precisamente interesada en levantarse temprano.

Al verla despierta le dio una sonrisa que ella le devolvió; de no haber estado tan cansado se habría dado cuenta de que, mientras su propia sonrisa era una que reflejaba su cansancio, la de su esposa era más bien una tensa.

Luego de acariciar la mejilla de su esposa y darle un breve beso en los labios, se giró en la cama y, haciendo un esfuerzo, se levantó y quedó sentado en el borde de la cama. Se froto los ojos cansados con fuerza, intentando despejar el sueño que se acumulaba en ellos. Luego de un momento se puso de pie y se dirigió a la palangana con agua que había contra la pared; se echó una buena cantidad en el rostro, agradeciendo en silencio que el frío líquido le despejara la mente de sueño. Estiró los brazos y se volteó a ver a Sansa. En ese momento se congeló.

Su esposa lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, cualquier atisbo de su sonrisa desaparecido. De inmediato se puso tenso. El conocía esa mirada. Sansa solo se la daba cuando tenían que discutir un asunto realmente serio.

"_¿Sucede algo?" _–preguntó, a pesar de que era obvio.

"_Si" _–le respondió. Luego tomo una respiración profunda y lo miró a los ojos antes de continuar- _"Hay algo de los que necesito hablar contigo, y no puede esperar"_

"_¿Qué ocurre?"_

"_Ven. Acércate. Siéntate" _–al ver que él no le hacía caso, sino que solo subía una ceja en gesto interrogativo, ella soltó un gruñido de frustración antes de volver a decirle, esta vez un poco más fuerte- _"Es en serio Jon. Siéntate"_

Ahora si estaba preocupado. Su esposa solo lo llamaba Jon en contadas ocasiones, nunca en público, siempre en privado. Eso fue lo que más le inquieto, aunque de todas formas se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a ella.

Estando por fin cara a cara, separados sólo por escasa distancia, el ceño fruncido de Sansa se disolvió y adquirió una expresión diferente, más decidida pero más tranquila.

"_Lo he estado pensando mucho, desde que me enteré que estaba embarazada de este bebé. Amo a todos nuestros hijos con toda mi alma_" –al ver que el abría la boca para hablar, ella le colocó la mano sobre ella, claro signo de que no interrumpiera- _"y quiero que sepas que soy muy feliz con todos ellos. A pesar de las peleas entre ellos, y las travesuras y todo lo demás. Pero después de todos estos años, y de tener 7 hijos sanos (8 contando al que está ahora en mi vientre) ya he decidido. No sé tú, pero yo, por mi parte…. Creo que ya hemos tenido suficientes" _–en ese momento, su mirada, que había estado clavada en algún punto de los hombros de su esposo se dirigió bruscamente hacia sus ojos- _"Después de que dé a luz este bebé, quiero empezar a tomar el té de la luna"_

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, totalmente atónito por las palabras de su esposa. Nunca había pensado en eso, su esposa nunca le había dado ni un indicio de que no quisiera más bebés.

Debió haber estado en silencio demasiado tiempo, porque el rostro de su esposa, que había estado totalmente decidido, empezó a mostrar signos de preocupación.

Se apresuró a contestarle, preocupado de que ella malinterpretara su silencio. _"¡Perdona, perdona!, no es que este enojado ni nada, es sólo que me sorprendiste. Nunca habías mencionado nada, ni dado ningún indicio, ni nada" _–habiéndola tranquilizado un poco, continuó con más calma- _"me encantan los niños, los adoro tanto como tú, y soy muy feliz con ellos…. Pero si tú no quieres más, lo acepto" _–la miró directo a los ojos, queriendo que ella entendiera a la perfección sus siguientes palabras- _"Lo que más me importa en este mundo es tu felicidad, y lo último que quiero es que te sientas incomoda con cualquier cosa por mi causa; si no quieres que tengamos más hijos, no los tendremos" _–le dijo, una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro.

Ella le dio una sonrisa pequeña también, y lo acercó hacia sí para darle un beso suave en los labios. Compartiendo una sonrisa, Sansa lo abrazó por el cuello al tiempo que él colocaba las manos sobre su vientre hinchado.

_[Unos días más tarde]_

Se encontraba en el salón del trono. A su alrededor se encontraban damas y señores, caballeros y jinetes libres, y algunos soldados al servicio de los señores presentes. Al pie del trono y entre las columnas del salón se encontraban 100 guardias con escudos redondos y yelmos. Los yelmos, escudos y jubones de los guardias eran todos negros, y en cada uno de ellos llevaban bordados y pintados el dragón rojo de tres cabezas. Eran hombres de la guardia de la fortaleza roja.

Cerca de las puertas, y custodiados por un grupo de 15 capas doradas, había 7 hombres con grilletes en las manos y los tobillos. Todos ellos eran ladrones, violadores y asesinos, y era el momento de juzgarlos.

El juicio siempre era algo duro; lo había aprendido en Invernalia, viendo a su padre tratar con los criminales. Y en estos momentos lo volvía a comprobar; 2 de los criminales eran jóvenes, apenas más que niños.

Llevaba mucho tiempo emitiendo juicios; por el día de hoy ya había tenido bastante, por lo que ordenó que se leyeran los cargos de los 4 primeros hombres al mismo tiempo. Una vez concluido eso, se dirigió al capitán de los capas doradas.

"_Cortadle las manos a los ladrones, y castrad a los violadores" _–dijo, su voz sin emociones. Dejo pasar un momento antes de soltar el resto- _"A no ser que alguno prefiera tomar el negro"_

Al escuchar que había una opción aparte de la mutilación, todos los hombres se apresuraron a aceptar, aunque eso no quitaba las miradas desesperanzadas de todos ellos. Luego de ellos, los capas doradas hicieron pasar a los últimos 3.

El capitán de los capas doradas se adelantó y mencionó una vez más los cargos:

"_Su Alteza, este hombre" _–dijo, al tiempo que señalaba al hombre que se encontraba a la izquierda- _"estranguló a una prostituta que trabajaba en la calle de la Seda, una joven de 21 días del nombre, luego de lo cual la robó. Este hombre" _–dijo, al tiempo que señalaba al del medio- _"mato de una docena de puñaladas a un hombre en la plaza de los zapateros, un campesino que había venido a la ciudad a vender comida. Y este" _–dijo, al tiempo que señalaba al último- _"violó y asesinó a una niña en una casa abandonada en las afuera de la muralla, cerca de la puerta de los dioses"_

Permaneció en silencio unos momentos, considerando bien sus opciones. El primero de los hombres se adelantó y suplicó perdón, alegando que la mujer que había matado era solo una puta y que nadie iba a echarla de menos. Hubiera sido mejor que guardara silencio.

"_Llévenlos a las celdas negras; mañana al amanecer serán ejecutados"_

El asesinó de la prostituta se largó a llorar al tiempo que pronunciaba algo así como una súplica, aunque era inentendible en medio de sus sollozos. Los otros 2, en cambio, se pusieron a maldecirlo en voz alta, a él, a los guardias, a los señores. Las maldiciones no duraron más que unos pocos momentos, hasta que 2 de los capas doradas les dieron golpes con los puños enfundados en guantelete. Ambos cayeron al piso, escupiendo sangre y dientes rotos y, tras un gesto del capitán de los capas doradas, fueron arrastrados fuera del salón.

Dio un gesto con la cabeza al mayordomo, y este se adelantó al tiempo que anunciaba que los juicios del día habían terminado. Los capas doradas que quedaban y unos pocos señores y caballeros se inclinaron y se empezaron a retirar, pero la gran mayoría se quedó. Sin duda estaban esperando a que bajara del Trono de Hierro, para adularlo y buscar su favor. Reprimiendo el suspiro de cansancio que tenía en la boca, se levantó y comenzó a bajar los peldaños del Trono.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que bajaba los últimos peldaños se escuchó un caminar mucho más apresurado que el de los señores, que caminaban de manera mucho más pausada. Era una sirvienta, una de las muchachas que servían a su esposa.

Decidió atender primero a la sirvienta; la cara pálida de la muchacha daba la sensación de que había pasado algo grave. Ignoró las malas miradas que algunos de los señores le dirigían a la sirvienta; claramente habían querido ganar su atención para sí mismos.

La muchacha le informó que su esposa la había mandado para informarle que acababa de ponerse de parto.

De inmediato puso sus prioridades en orden; se despidió con cortesía pero también con algo de prisa de los señores, y escoltado por 4 de sus guardias personales salió del salón. A medio camino, se detuvo unos momentos para dar indicaciones a 2 de los guardias, que se separaron de sus compañeros en la próxima esquina y se fueron por otro pasillo.

Cuando finalmente llegó a las cámaras de parto, fue sorprendido por la puerta abriéndose; por ella salían las primeras de las mujeres que debían haber asistido a su esposa en el parto. Una parte de él se sorprendió de que el parto hubiera sido tan rápido, pero luego le vino a la mente una conocida voz de mujer, muchos años antes, que le decía _"Hay ciertas mujeres, aunque no muchas, que entre más veces dan a luz, más se le facilitan los esfuerzos". _De inmediato apartó la voz de su cabeza y se concentró en la última de las mujeres que salían de la habitación.

No tenía intención de perder tiempo con cortesías, por lo que fue directo al grano: _"¿Todo salió bien?" _–Tras recibir la confirmación volvió a preguntar- _"¿el bebé está sano?" _–una segunda confirmación- _"¿mi esposa aún está despierta?" _–recibió un último asentimiento, y le hizo un gesto a la muchacha para que se retirara. Dejando a los guardias en el exterior, se aventuró dentro de la habitación de parto.

Sansa estaba hermosa. Él siempre la había considerado preciosa, pero había algo en su esposa luego de dar a luz, una especie de velo que la cubría y le quedaba mejor que cualquier vestido, joya o peinado. Era una visión de belleza, que solamente se acrecentaba por el pequeño bulto que sostenía entre sus manos y al cual le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de amor.

Se le acercó con rapidez, una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella, al escuchar los pasos acercándose, levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron, diciéndose sin palabras todas las cosas que cada uno pensaba del otro. Una pregunta sin palabras surgió, y tras recibir un asentimiento de parte de su esposa, se sentó junto a ella en la cama, un brazo rodeándola por los hombros. Ambos miraron al bulto en sus brazos, sin querer romper ese cómodo silencio en el que estaban envueltos.

"_¿Es una niña preciosa, no crees Jon?"_

"_Lo creo. Es hermosa" _–dijo, al tiempo que le acercaba un dedo al bebé para acariciarle la mejilla. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, le preguntó- _"¿Aún quieres llamarla Daenerys?"_

"_Si"_

"_De acuerdo." _–acaricio los pocos mechones plateados de la bebé con unos dedos suaves, con cuidado de no apretar ni presionar fuerte- _"Bienvenida, Daenerys Targaryen"_

**Bueno, entonces este es el final. Si han llegado hasta aquí quiero agradecerles por haberse quedado hasta el final, y espero que les haya gustado leer esta pequeña idea que hace mucho tiempo tenía en la cabeza. Yo sé que disfrute de escribirlo. Los reviews serán bienvenidos.**

**Dentro de poco subiré una historia nueva, a ver si les gusta. **

**En fin, ahora me despido; que estén bien y salu2.**


End file.
